Sayonara, Okasan
by Shikei'XD
Summary: Perder a tú madre es un golpe duro que la vida te da, no importa sí eres un niño, un adolescente o un adulto el shock es lo mismo para todos pero... El sufrimiento que se siente cuando el culpable de la muerte de la misma no es nadie que tú mismo... La cosa es diferente...


Sayonara, Oka-san

Perder a tú madre es un golpe duro que la vida te da no importa sí eres un niño, un adolescente o un adulto el shock es lo mismo para todos pero... El sufrimiento que se siente cuando el culpable de la muerte de la misma no es nadie que tú mismo... La cosa es diferente. El dolor es tal que no importa que te digan o te digas a ti mismo, jamás logradas superarlo. Eso, la pérdida de su madre a su causa, es lo que le sucedió a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

El sabía que entrar al mundo de la mafia era peligroso, no sólo para él sino para todas aquellas personas allegadas a él, pero jamás se imagino que, aún estando tan lejos de su familia, las balas pudieran llegar hasta su madre.

Cuando la noticia le llegó a Tsunayoshi, Décimo Vongola de 25 años, la cara se le descompuso. La persona que le dio el informe de aquel suceso primero sintió lástima, luego sintió miedo, terror pues cuando Tsuna asimiló la noticia, bajo la cabeza ligeramente, apretó los puños y sus llamas se activaron; escupió un "lárgate" secamente, el pobre hombre salió despavorido de aquel despacho donde su colérico jefe había quedado. Tras salir del pasillo que conectada con la oficina pudo ver como Reborn, el Hitman número uno del mundo iba corriendo hacia dicho lugar. Aquel hombre solamente pensó que Reborn estaba loco y se fue de ahí.

Reborn entró corriendo a la oficina sin pedir permiso y tras entrar fue recibido por una botella que se estrella en su cara, pese a eso Tsuna siguió tirando todo, gritando de histeria completamente ajeno a su alrededor hasta que Reborn lo abrazo por la espalda. "Calma Tsuna, a Mamma no le gustaría verte en este estado" eso fue todo lo que Reborn ocupó para ver como Tsuna se derrumbaba entre sus brazos, llorando cual niño pequeño.

Los alaridos de dolor que Tsuna liberaba eran desgarradores para Reborn, que veía como su pareja sufría y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Se quedaron así, en un abrazo hasta que Tsuna se durmió luego de llorar todo el día y parte de la noche en los brazos de Reborn.

Habían pasado ya dos días de la muerte de Sawada Nana y como era obvio ese día era su entierro.

- Lo lamento mucho, Juudaime... -Gokudera yacía cabizbajo, luciendo un traje completamente negro, igual que el resto de las personas ahí.

Todos los allegados a Tsuna y a Nana estaban presentes ahí.

- Gracias, Hayato...

"Queridos hermanos estamos reunidos hoy, para despedir el alma de una amada madre, esposa y amiga, que el día de hoy asciende al cielo con nuestro señor..."

Aquellas palabras, todas y cada una, era como una daga incrustándose en el corazón de Tsuna, que por el bien de sus "hermanitos" luchaba por no llorar. Lambo e I-Pin apenas tenían 10 y ya perdían a quién fuera su madre. Ambos niños tomaban las manos de Tsuna, como si no hubiera un mañana mientras, Fuuta a su lado ya con quince años, lloraba amargamente pero sin emitir ni un solo gemido o hipido de dolor.

El Padre dio su bendición al ataúd de la difunta para luego dejar que la familia y amigos fueran y dejaran una rosa sobre el mismo.

-Perdóname, Mamá… siempre luche para proteger a la Familia pero no protegí lo que era más importante que mi propia vida… realmente, disculpa por ser tan débil y no saberte proteger... Sayonara…Oka-san -aquellas palabras susurradas fueron las últimas que salieron de los labios de Tsuna. Aquellas palabras fueron acompañadas por lágrimas tan amargas como lo era aquella situación. Apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y respiro hondamente, intentando mantenerse sereno, dejo caer una última rosa al ataúd que ya estaba bajando en aquel profundo agujero. La rosa que Tsuna mando, la ultima en caer, fue la que mas resalto pues era una Rosa Arcoíris, llena de color y vida, justo como lo fue su madre en vida.

El joven Vongola se giro, mirando el ataúd por última vez, y luego se marcho de ahí, ya no podía aguantar más aquella situación, quería irse, quería huir del lugar, la culpa lo estaba matando tanto por dentro como por fuera. Con su mente urgida en irse no se percato que era seguido de cerca por dos criaturas, que lloraban amargamente, buscando consuelo en el único ser de su familia que aun estaba con ellos.

-¡Tsuna-Nii! –chillaron ambos pequeños, abrazándose al torso de Tsuna, llorando a moco tendido.

Ante aquel abrazo, ante aquel dolor que los pobres infantes reflejaban en sus rostros, Tsuna se rompió junto con ellos. Callo de rodillas y abrazo a ambos niños que se inmediato se guindaron al cuello del adulto, llorando amargamente.

-Discúlpenme por eso, de verdad… lo lamento tanto… yo… yo no pude…. Yo no la pude proteger –se lamentaba Tsuna, llorando como si ese fuera el ultimo día que estaría en el mundo, y quien sabe, quizás, si lo era.

-Tsuna-Nii, no nos dejes, no te vallas de nuestro lado tu también –aclamaba la pobre niña, que hacia cuatro años atrás tuvo que despedir a Iemitsu justo como lo acabase de hacer con Nana.

-Quédate con nosotros, Tsuna-nii –le acompaño Lambo.

El corazón de Tsuna se encogió a tal punto que fue doloroso, aquellos amigos que veían esa escena prefirieron no interferir. Nadie se imaginaba aquel dolor tan profundo que se desbordaba de los corazones de aquellas tres personas era tal que ni siquiera se lo podían imaginar.

Luego de aquel fatídico día, Tsuna no volvió a ser el mismo. Sus sonrisas y acciones amorosas ya no existían para nadie, salvo para aquellos niños que habían pasado a ser sus hijos. Todas sus acciones ahora eran frías y calculadoras, para él ahora, matar era como respirar cuando nunca antes había sido así.

Aprendió de muy mala manera que el mundo en donde el se encontraba, no era un mundo de juegos como él lo quería ver y para aprender esa lección la vida de su madre fue sacrificada.

Cada día el pensaba en la muerte de su madre, se recriminaba diariamente que por su debilidad eso había ocurrido. Debido a esos pensamientos, el sueño era casi nulo y gracias a eso… nueve años mas tarde Tsuna también acompaño a Nana en el otro mundo.

Aquellos que habían estado presentes, que habían logrado escuchar sus ultimas palabras había sido sus hijos, aquellos mismos niños que antes habían sido sus hermanos.

~FIN~

Espero que les guste. Realmente yo no suelo

Escribir este tipo de historias porque no se como hacer drama

Pero hoy fue un día algo depre para mí y sin querer

Termine escribiendo esto. Espero les guste y pues espero comentarios :D

Gracias por leer~


End file.
